


Так хочется вывернуться наружу!

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Summary: Когда на свою страничку как-то не тянет, а показать хочется
Collections: Верлибры





	1. Рвите канцелярит!

Когда на глаза мне попадается объявление,  
Когда, к несчастью, потными руками мну я газету,  
Когда сухой голос властью придавленных  
Смеет тревожить мои перепонки,  
Когда улитка в моём внутреннем ухе  
Вынуждена обрабатывать уродцев, в желчи извёргнутых;  
Когда «мы имеем обязанности», а не обязаны иль должны,  
Когда «вода будет отключена в связи», когда предложение — в пол-абзаца,  
Когда деепричастные обороты скручиваются в спираль, когда причастия  
Изжигают трахею; когда в горле сбивается ком...  
  
Друзья! Когда видишь канцелярит,  
Хочется вывернуться наружу!


	2. Февральские капризы

Февралю его февральские капризы,  
Его прозрачное небо с обманкою солнца,  
С холодными псевдолучами, ложным теплом,  
Когда хочется без шапки и чтоб плитка брызгала под ногами,  
Когда от холода тянет плеваться; когда от снега только шипишь сквозь зубы;  
Когда хочется зиму оттаскать за её белоснежное ухо,  
Когда под тонкой мраморной кожей лопаются капилляры,  
И кровью по обледеневшему за ночь насту.

Когда дождь застывает в ливнёвках и в ржавых желобах,  
Когда зима думает шутить — и в феврале, в моём феврале  
По асфальту растекается лужа. Лужа! Зимою! Да надо бы этой несносной девчонке  
Хорошо наподдать; чтобы она запомнила — если уж извергнула ливень,  
То наутро не надо сугробов. Чтоб игрушки поделила с весной. Чтоб, помилуй нас господи,  
К апрелю растаял этот мертвенно-белый снег; сил нет на него больше смотреть. Лучше б тогда  
Болезненно-сухонькие берёзки!


	3. То, что давно мертво

Зверь —  
Откусывает от земли шмат.

Зверь —  
Пирует меж полумесяцев рёбер.

Зверь —  
Идёт на трупный запах.

Зверь —  
Лакомится тем, что давно мертво.

* * *

Человек —  
Вырывает из земли её синюю вену.

Человек —  
Иссекает земляной бок и исследует её внутренние органы.

Человек —  
Удаляет её потрескавшееся сердце.

Человек —  
Сжимает в руке то, что давно мертво.

* * *

Кто-то —  
Опускается на землю всем своим весом.

Кто-то —  
Поддевает тонкую песчаную чешую.

Кто-то —  
Разрывает земляную кожу без единой капли крови.

Кто-то —  
Видит, как бьётся то, что давно мертво.


	4. Как это чудно — рвать молочные зубы!

Как дети выдирают молочные зубы,  
Как их скошенные углы колют им пальцы,  
Как он отрывается от десны, и тоненькая нитка что-то там держит —  
Худенькая лапка мяса.  
Как он вдруг начинает крутиться, как слышится хруст,  
Как вдруг выливается в рот тёплая кровь, а зуб, в свою очередь,  
Выпадает. Какое же это чудесное чувство — рвать человеческие зубы!


End file.
